This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research is studying hypnotherapy [the use of hypnosis to help treat problems] to see if it is an effective way to treat Overactive Bladder Symptoms [symptoms of needing to urinate due to discomfort or due to a fear of leaking urine]. Hypnotherapy has been helpful in preparing patients for surgery, for treatment of the nausea from medications and for helping patients to stop smoking. There is only one study which has looked at use of hypnotherapy in treating Overactive Bladder Symptoms and the patients that received hypnotherapy seemed to improve. We would like to find out if hypnotherapy is useful in treating Overactive Bladder Symptoms because this treatment is still considered experimental in the treatment of this problem.